matthewreillyfandomcom-20200214-history
Chaos
Chaos is the black-amoured lion-helmeted warrior in the service of Anthony DeSaxe / Hades. History Early History At some point while in the service of the Kingdom of Underworld, the man who would be referred to as Chaos was chosen by Anthony "Hades" DeSaxe and Monsieur Vacheron to participate in the Great Games of the Hydra as an opponent to the 16 Champions. Clad in black-coloured armour and given a helmet shaped like a lion's head, Chaos and the white-armoured Fear began preparing for the Great Games challenges by practising their skills against Minotaurs. Eventually, in 2016, the Underworld's Star Chamber opened, signalling the approach of the Hydra galaxy and informing the Four Legendary Kingdoms that the Great Games soon needed to commence to divert its course. In the build-up to the Great Games, Hades's sons, Dion and Zaitan began conspiring with Chaos, Fear and the Hydra to show the latter preferential treatment during his participation as one of the 16 Champions. The Four Legendary Kingdoms Chaos and Fear were first set against the 16 Champions during the Second Challenge, being ordered by Vacheron to bring down any of the Champions in order to weed out any who were unworthy of completing the Games. Chaos soon encountered Jack West Jr and tried to down him with his crossbow, but Jack's Minotaur-appropriated boots protected his heel. As the flowing water eventually reached the bottom of the pit, Chaos managed to grab a hold of one of Jack and pulled him beneath the surface in an attempt to drown him. As Jack struggled, he inadvertently slipped out of the boot Chaos was holding on to, and kicked off Chaos and fled to the exit, where Chaos and Fear soon exited the pit as well. As part of the Fourth Challenge, Chaos was stationed inside the wall-maze with one of the Golden Spheres, which he was to guard against the Champions. Mauricio Corazon soon encountered Chaos and attacked, but Chaos easily overcame the Brazilian and slashed his throat before sending him falling into the sulfurous lake below. Victor Vargas was the next to try and take Chaos's Sphere, sending his support people to distract Chaos while he snatched the Sphere. When Chaos saw Vargas fleeing with the Sphere, he quickly dispatched Vargas's allies and pursued him, but was too late as Vargas escaped the maze with the Sphere. Chaos proceeded to join Fear and the Hydra in hunting Jack down as the Australian attempted to capture Mephisto, but failed to prevent Jack from securing his escape. For reasons unknown, Chaos was not set to join the race of the Sixth Challenge, and after its completion he accompanied the remaining Champions to the Summit Temple. As he did so, Chaos eyed Jack, who had taken his brother-in-arm's armour as his own after killing Fear. Chaos watched as the first five Golden Spheres were set into place within the mountains's obelisk before proceeding with the others to the observatory for the remaining Challenges. During the Sixth Challenge, Chaos was set to act as an additional combatant the dueling Champions had to deal with. During Jack and Vargas's match, Chaos focused on the former for taking Fear's armour and took an opportunity to punch him, and while Jack eventually threw himself, Chaos and Vargas into the pit, Chaos managed to grab a hold of the ledge and survive alongside Jack while Vargas fell to his death. In Zaitan and Renzin Depon's fight, Chaos favoured the cheating Zaitan until the Royal Champion took his opponent down. In Shane Schofield and Jeff Edwards's match, Chaos managed to stab Schofield in the back with his sword and cruelly left it there, though this allowed Schofield to throw himself, sword first, onto Edwards so that the sword stabbed him in the heart. In the Seventh Challenge during the first fight between Jack and Schofield, Chaos attempted to work in concert with Mephisto to focus on Jack's defeat, however Jack maneuvered himself so that the jester's double-balled flail instead struck Chaos in the chest, causing him enough pain to give Jack the chance to choke Schofield out. In Zaitan's match against Gregory Brigham, Chaos and Mephisto were able to help distract Brigham until Zaitan moved in to finish the British soldier himself. For the Eighth Challenge, Chaos and the Hydra were set to fight against Jack and Zaitan, though at this stage they barely attempted to conceal their favour for Zaitan as he motioned for them to move in and weaken Jack before he made the final blow. However, Jack threw them all for a loop as he threw spatters of his blood onto Chaos's helmet to blind the black-lion warrior before taking his sword and using it to decapitate the Hydra. In Zaitan's moment of shock, Jack used the Hydra's whip and lodged its spikes his arm, and then sent both Chaos and Zaitan falling into the pit together to their deaths. Trivia * To give the appearance of the mythological Nemean lion, Chaos's helmet is shaped like that of a lion. **Chaos and Fear both possess intentional weak-points in their armour, a small gap in the throat region, in order to imitate the Nemean lion of legend where Hercules kills the beast by firing an arrow into its open mouth. Category:Characters Category:Antagonists Category:The Four Legendary Kingdoms Category:Huntsman Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Underworld Residents